the wet dream
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Cole was the source of all evil, yet, he needed something not hell or earth could provided, just heaven


The wet dream  
  
Cole was laying on his bed, alone thinking on what he was doing to Paige, how he was enjoying when he managed things in a way that Phoebe would be mad at her scowling and no one trusting her when she says he's still a demon, he grinned, knowing that Paige was the only one who could be that victim, Piper had the habit of talking to Leo on their bed and Prue.....well Prue would be always the strongest, even now he felt such respectful and some kind of admiration for such strong and protective , proud woman, damn it! What was that? He missed her.... he missed her more than he ever thought, he was longing to smell her perfume, hear her voice , her footsteps, see her smile feeling her hand poking him, get lost in her eyes, he even was longing to see her fighting him, telling the sisters he was evil, gosh he needed that, he needed to hear Prue's voice telling "you're a fraud and I wont let you hurt my sister!" all of a sudden he felt a rush on his skin and some kind of arousement at the idea "oh what the hell !" he thought as he pyroteleported to the attic "I 'm allowed to do this" he knew Phoebe was on a deathline so she wouldn't be home soon, Leo had been on the work for days, Paige was with Glenn and Piper at P3 so he took his shot, he opened the book and began to chant after he lightened the candles  
  
"hear this words hear my cry spirits from the other side, come to me I summon thee cross now the great devide Beloved spirit of Prudence Halliwell Here is the source seeking your guidance"  
  
Your guidance?!?! Your guidance?!?! How did he say that?!?!?! it wasn't her guidance what he was looking for, well it was in a way, but his thoughts stopped as a twirl of white lights revealed Prue's silhouette death fit her well, her curves where delightful her breast looked firm...transparent but still firm finally he felt her look on him, God he was longing for that like he never thought possible, he loved Phoebe deeply and that was an inconvenience, but loving Prue?!?!  
  
Cole?!?" Prue was amazed as well, she never thought her summon were his "what you want from me?!?!"  
  
Prue was glad that he was the one who summoned her, she wasn't ready to see her sisters, and Leo was...her brother, but Cole was her. .friend ? nah ! He was just a lousy demon with a very good body and the best butt ever and... a firm chest and perfect shoulders and......... WOW she so needed to be mortal again, she had the urge to breath him, to be taken in Cole's arms, to feel his skin, she didn't know how but she stepped out of the circle and she was mortal again Cole smiled at her and both felt a strong force pulling them to each other; Cole embraced Prue with such tenderness he wasn't even able as mortal and with Phoebe, and Prue replied with same intense feelings, they stared into each others eyes, without words they told each other how much they missed and how glad they were to be in each others arms , Cole posed his lips softly on Prue's and both bodies shivered, he couldn't stop so he opened his mouth, and so did her.. he invaded with his tongue her mouth, she was so alive, and just for him, no one will know he passed his hand through her back and he couldn't resist grab her ass and pulled her closer, where his penis was getting harder  
  
Prue moaned rubbing his dick with her body, feeling his heat as he softly began to kiss her neck she couldn't help the temptation, what the hell? Who would believe that a dead woman fucked her brother in law? She squeezed Cole's firm butt as she said in a voice that came more like a purr " I want you, I know who you are and I don't care!" he could not believe it, she knew? Well of course she did, she was beyond them all now, and she didn't care, he grinned and pyroported them both into his room Prue felt a tickle and smiled, she pushed him to the bed and made him a strip tease; she slowly undid every bottom of her blouse and he wasn't able to touch, but he was able to see what no one else will have, she was wearing no bra, so once the last bottom was done the blouse felt on the ground revealing two firm round enough size breasts crowned by two dark erect nipples Cole's erection grew just at the look, he gasped , his pants were to tight now he was about to take them off but with a wave of her hand Prue ordered him not to, he smiled remembering she was always bossing around; she took off her pants keeping only a tiny underwear, then she came close to Cole who stared at her sitting on the bed, she put one of her breast close to his mouth, his tongue came out caressing her nipple softly, it felt great, and his cock was aching him by now: She began to undress him while he softly bitted her breast drawing soft circles around her nipples with his tongue, she was enjoying he could tell and he was enjoying too. Prue pulled him away just to knelt and unzip his pants with her teeth "now I know that runs in the family" he thought Phoebe used to do that sometimes and that always made him shiver as she did his erection jumped out, he wasn't wearing underwear and his manhood was glorious, big, Prue never saw something like that in her . . well never, she stroked it softly at first, then she couldn't resist the temptation and licked it finally she swallowed it, Cole groaned with such pleasure when she did he also discovered they were in front of a mirror so he was looking the whole scene... that was Prue, there was no doubt, he stroked her hair, shiny, silky.... with his free hand he began to play with her nipples pinching, teasing Prue who moaned and licked his balls in response  
  
All of a sudden he pulled her up, and kissed her hard, his hands began to wander between her legs she began to tense up, and she was wet....soaked he entered her with his fingers caressing on the inside as she moaned loudly "please Cole, please..." her voice came out hoarse it turned him even more on he didn't hesitate he took his manhood and began to rub it against her clitoris both of then were really hot "he whispered in her ear "I don't have condoms" Prue smirked "I'm already dead don't worry" "right!" he replied taking her by the hips and sat her on him, the penetration however was slow first Cole entered only the head which she stroked by contracting her muscles then slowly it slipped inside her she was tight, something he never thought possible, his thrust were slowly at first but then Prue's rhythm speeded in anticipation "PRUE!!!" Cole groaned with a heavy sigh "is you!!" she kissed him passionately and then bitted his shoulder, he could feel the orgasm closer he lifted her legs to his shoulder to get a deeper penetration as he went faster and caressed her clit so Prue would orgasm too she reached her climax with a loud moan that made Cole's semen spilled on her cervix then moved stronger until the last bit was out he laid on the bed as Prue kissed him and purred in his ear "you better be nice to my sister or I wont come again" and closed his eyes with a kiss "I love you Prue!" he said opening his eyes, he was alone, naked and his penis was still hard, with his hand stroking it, was it just a wet dream?!?!" he turned sad thinking that was just a dream, soft tears covered his eyes he sat on the bed looking himself at the mirror where he saw Prue giving him oral pleasure a bit ago, but that was a dream, she wasn't there, there was only his cloths and.... he smiled and stepped out of the bed, on the floor there were the tiny pink panties, he saw Prue was wearing he grabbed them and smelled them ..yep that was Prue's not Phoebe's, he smiled as he desappeared them hiding them from the world, that was just his secret, and that way it should stay, even though he could tell the world, and no one would believe him..... 


End file.
